She's Got It
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: This time, I'm not giving into her because I feel like I have to. I'm not so sure it's really because I want to either. These kisses; I'm giving into them because my body needs me to. Cade. One/Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _This is completely inspired by the new video on the slap where Cat busts into Jade's house and makes her sing a song with her. This also takes place RIGHT after the video, so if you haven't seen it, go watch it first (:_

**Summary:** But this time, I'm not giving into her because I feel like I have to. I'm not so sure it's really because I want to either. These kisses; I'm giving into them because I _need _to. **_Cade_**. Halloween-ish! (:

**Disclaimer:** I am not Dan Schneider.

* * *

><p><span>She's Got It<span>

**Part I**

_By xHeSaidSheSaidx_

"Go home, Cat."

The more times I say it, the more it begins to lose its meaning and the less demanding I start to sound. She's sitting on my bed with this stupid expression on her face that I just want to slap off, bouncing up and down in her typical annoying fashion while toying with that stupid green stretchy ball she brought over with her when she decided to invite herself into my house and invade my personal space. She pays no mind to my quickly growing to be meaningless words and continues to sit there contentedly, tossing the stupid ball up and down in the air as she giggles to herself, lost in some world that is only inhabited by her.

I really don't know when Cat decided to grow a backbone;-what made her be so… completely _unfazed _by me. Anyone else that had the slightest bit of intellect would've hauled ass out the door the second I told them to get the hell out, but not Cat. She's the one person that will simply giggle when I scream or snap at her. Sometimes she'll even go as far as to pat me on the head and tell me that I need to cheer up before suggesting that we go out for an ice cream cone to "brighten up" my mood, and today is no different.

"Cat, I sang a song with you and let you make a stupid video out of it. I even took time out of my life to go across the street and drag that stupid guitar player over here, all to get rid of you as fast as possible, yet you're still here. What more could you possibly want?" I flounce down on the bed beside her with a huff, not thinking twice about being straight up with her. It's not like she'll realize I'm less than enthusiastic about her very presence anyways, no matter how clear I make it. That's just the thing about Cat, she gets offended when you're not even trying to insult her, but you could outright call the girl an idiot and she would have a hard time seeing the harshness in something so obvious and clearly stated like that.

As if to confirm my point, she scoots closer to me the second I sit down even though I had taken the time to make sure there was a good two feet of space between us. The next thing I know, she's tossing the green ball at me and it takes everything that I have to not pick the stupid thing up and chuck it right at her face, aiming right for her dumb little dimple as she giggles at me. I can't even bear to look at her sometimes. The ever present happiness that radiates off of her just makes me sick, the constant smiles she has plastered to her face create a nagging in me as the desire to puke up my lunch and that dimple makes me want to rip out my eyebrow piercing and shove the jewel straight through it, as if that will diminish some of that irritating innocence she possesses.

"I want ice cream," she tells me with a smile so innocent I think I might gag. I cross my arms and shake my head at her random answer to my very clearly rhetorical question. I couldn't really care less about what more she wants.

"I don't have any."

The gasp that escapes her throat catches my attention for a split second, and I'm glancing over at her then to see more of her reaction to my news, only to see that she's pouting at me, a glossy bottom lip thrusting out over the top one as she bats her lashes.

"Let's go get some then."

She must've known my answer to her question before she even asked it, I could tell just by that pleading look on her face. She seems to know that whenever she does that or talks to me in that whiny baby tone that eventually I'll cave, and I absolutely detest that fact. But I refuse to cave this time, I already let her talk me into singing a song with her not even ten minutes ago, and here she is with the nerve to ask me for something else. I know she's not very bright, but she can't be a complete moron. She should know I don't do favors.

"No."

I put my foot down and look away from her again as if I don't notice how her pouty look intensifies and the next thing I know, she's pressed up against my side, twirling a strand of my hair around her skinny little fingers.

"Please Jade."

There it is. That baby talk that I hate like nothing else in the world, not even freaking Vega gets my blood boiling as much as Cat's whiny, pleading voice does. At least with Vega, I have a very special voice specifically dedicated to mocking her whenever she pisses me off, but Cat is hard to mock, her voice is already naturally high and irritating, and being straight up with her obviously doesn't work either, so my only defense left is to shrug her off.

"Go get your own ice cream," I tell her in the flattest voice I can muster. If you asked me why it's so hard to get Cat off my back and for me to not cave and support my decision to the fullest, I wouldn't really have much of an answer. I want to say it's because she's one of those people that doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer, hell she refuses to ever do so. Like I said, most people know their limits with me. If I tell you to back off, you better back the hell off before things get ugly, and usually, this "threat" works on most people, as I know for a fact that they're never willing to find out what I'll do to them otherwise so they leave me alone. But Cat… either she likes to challenge me, or she's just stupid, or… in the worst case scenario, _she's not afraid of me_.

Whatever it is, I'm sick of it because in almost all situations, she breaks me, and I'll eventually cave, for whatever reason, and that fact alone is enough to make me want to strangle her sometimes because whether she know it or not, that injures my pride.

"Come with me," she's saying, pleading, _begging_, and even though I have a feeling what the eventual outcome of this situation will be, I shake my head stubbornly again and tell her no, without even attempting an excuse.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

I almost find it cute that she actually thinks she can use persuasion to get me to change my mind and agree with her. _Almost._ Other than that, it's flat out ridiculous. She knows very well that ever since Beck made me help plunge through all those pints of ice cream to help out Vega to win her stupid private Ke$ha concert, that I refuse to ever do so much as pick up a spoonful of that sickening sticky substance ever again.

I hate ice cream, almost as much as the dipshit who invented it.

"Great! Be sure to tell me all about it," I answer Cat as I get up and drag her off the bed to escort her over to the door in a not so gentle manner. Ignoring my sarcasm, she turns to me with a smile when we reach the door and I drop my arms down to my sides with a huff.

"I won't have to, you're coming with me."

"I can't! I have a lot of homework-"

Great. Now she's got me resorting to making up excuses. With anyone else I wouldn't even bother. I wouldn't even have to. They would've got the message long ago.

I want to tell her to get the fuck out and leave me alone, to go away and never come back. I want to take the liberty to push her out the door myself, and yell up the stairs to my mother (yes, my room is in the basement. So what?) to not let her back in as she crawls away in pain after me shoving her forcefully to the floor. But all I can do is stand there and glower at her as she continues to pout at me, cutting myself off mid excuse. She doesn't even say another word; she knows she doesn't have to. She only grips the door handle tightly and forces me to make eye contact with her, and she looks just like a little baby kitten and I just know she's been watching a little too much Shrek to gear up for that stupid new Puss-N-Boots movie that I have a feeling she's going to try and drag me along to as well.

She can tell what's going to happen next just by the way I cut myself off mid sentence without another word and shift my stance slightly, and she's right, because then at that moment I find myself rolling my eyes and grabbing my car keys out of the pocket of my black skinny jeans. I don't really know it was that compelled me to break this time, but the next thing I know she's squealing and clapping her hands together wildly in satisfaction, hot on my heels as I shove past her out of my bedroom door and let out a low curse under my breath because god damn it, not only am I giving into her, but I'm doing it for the second time today.

If anyone were ever to know about how Cat Valentine broke me twice in the same weekend, let alone the same day, ten minutes apart from each other, it would absolutely crush my whole intimidating demeanor. Kids, fellow teens, teachers- they would fear me no more, because this is Cat we're talking about. Innocent, sickeningly sweet, couldn't-hurt-a-fly _Cat_ with the mentality of a seven year old; the kind of person I, Jade West, should be able to destroy no problem with the flick of a finger. Everything I live for would be made a farce. She better shut her face about today.

At this point, I'm not sure if I hate ice cream or myself more.

* * *

><p>We pile into my car and drive- my black Pontiac sunfire, the only remotely nice thing my parents have ever put together some money and bought for me, and I'm left wondering how the heck Cat got to my house in the first place. I know there can't be too many options; she doesn't drive, so either her mom brought her over or she walked. I don't ask her though, because I really don't care that much, and I just figure she had her mommy chaffer her anyways kind of like she's making me do right now. I tear out of my driveway without a word and set off for the first nearest ice cream place I can think of that I remember is right next door to the tattoo shop I go to for my piercings, ironically enough.<p>

When we reach a stop sign, Cat leans over and presses on the radio, messing with the dials for a moment until she comes to some pop station I would never be caught dead listening to and starts belting the words at the top of her lungs. I don't have the energy to tell her to shut up, or even demand that she turn it down. I look straight ahead and try my best to ignore her while propping my head up on my elbow that's resting on my driver's side window and grip the steering while as if in a chokehold with my other hand, praying that this madness will be over soon.

It's only a couple of more blocks down the road when we start to pass through a rich neighborhood and she takes notice to some of the overdone houses on the sides of the street, decked out from top to bottom in all sorts of Halloween decorations. Some of the houses I must admit do look like they have the capability to pull off the frightening look come Halloween night which is two days away, but others give off more of a "Casper the friendly ghost" vibe. Those are the ones, of course, that seem to attract Cat, because when she stops singing and turns down the music all of a sudden and I glance at her out of the corner of my eye out of sheer curiosity, those are the ones I see her gawking at stupidly.

"You know Cat, if you make that face for too long, your face will stick that way," I tell her for my own amusement because I know she'll believe me and as if on cue her look of awe drops down to a look of something I didn't quite expect, which is sorrow. I turn my attention back to the windshield then as we exit the neighborhood and start passing through a more normal, middle class looking one.

A random urge in me almost causes me to ask her what's wrong: some sort of craving for knowledge, but I hold back. Then, as if she read my thoughts, she comes right out with it. Sort of.

"I wish we would've decorated this year for Halloween, but my parents have been too busy watching over my brother ever since he got put on this new medication that makes him act ten times crazier as some sort of side effect."

"Isn't your brother's medication supposed to calm him down?" I blurt out my question, and I really have no idea how the hell I even know that in the first place. I mean, I guess it kind of makes sense. She talks about her psychotic brother all the time, I'd have to be completely oblivious to not know _something _about him thanks to Cat.

"I don't really know," Cat says and then goes quite for a moment. I glance at her again for a split second and I see her frowning thoughtfully to herself again until she speaks up another time, going back to the Halloween topic.

"I didn't even get to carve one pumpkin this year," she tells me sadly and I find myself resisting another urge, this time to roll my eyes as she continues on and informs me that her parents even promised they'd take her to the pumpkin patch to pick out her very own pumpkin but had been too busy with her brother for the last two weeks to take her.

"They broke their promise, but I guess I understand," she finishes, or so I think she does, but then out of the corner of my eye I see her glancing over at me and it only takes me two seconds to figure out what she's thinking, but I don't acknowledge it. Instead, I answer in not quite the way I would to someone else, because if it was Vega complaining about this to me I'd tell her to suck it up and find someone else to whine about her problems to, but I'm not exactly sincere about it to Cat either.

"That sucks," I tell her with no actual emotion to indicate any kind of true sorrow for her. As shocking as it may seem to everyone given my dark manner, I don't really care much for Halloween. All it is is a night where little kids put on stupid costumes and run around in annoying giggly little groups with their mothers trailing along behind them as they go around collecting candy, while in the meantime their slutty sisters are over at some house party three hours away where no parent can find them, using the night as an excuse to dress like a complete whore yet sit there and get offended anyways when someone else calls them out on it.

Plus, like I posted on my Slap page the other day, I can never tell on Halloween whether I'm walking through a fake spider web or a real one. Although, I do enjoy the part where I get to chase the little kids that come to my door away with a (totally fake, I swear… *cough* heh heh…) chainsaw down my driveway when they come to my house. That's the only fun part of it for me. But as far as the costumes, and the house decorations, the candy, and the _pumpkin carvings_, I really couldn't give two craps less.

Of course, Cat has a completely different mindset, and I just have this dreadful feeling that I already know what she's going to say next, so I grip the steering wheel tighter and bite down on my lip, hoping that just this once, I'll be wrong.

"We should go to the pumpkin patch Jade! You and me!"

Bingo.

"No, we really shouldn't."

"Why not? It'll be-"

"No Cat, it won't be_ fun_," I interrupt her. "There is absolutely nothing fun about stomping around in a disgusting mushy field for two hours just to find the 'perfect' damn pumpkin and then have to haul it all the way back to the car."

I know this because Beck, my own boyfriend, dragged me to that horrid place with him just last weekend and I made him give me a foot massage after. Seemed fair to me, but I would never do it again _willingly_.

"Jade…"

She says my name so weakly that I actually squirm in my seat when she says it and refuse to meet her gaze again. My mind screams at me to tell her to fuck off, but for some reason, some stupid ass reason that I've yet to figure out, I hold back from being completely rude to her and decide to make a point instead.

"We're already going to get ice cream Cat, just like you wanted. And look outside; it's too cold to be hanging around a pumpkin patch."

"It's probably too cold to get ice cream," Cat mutters back with a point of her own, apparently not realizing the contradiction to herself in that statement.

"You're right, so I'm going to drop you off at home, then turn around and go back to my own house and forget about any of this."

"No!"

She sounds so horrified at the thought of _not getting ice cream_ and I can't help but smirk because I've finally managed to instill some fear in her, but I keep driving, because we're almost to the ice cream shop anyways so there's no point in turning back now, no matter how much I want to.

"Jade come on; let's just go get a pumpkin!" She gaps as another idea hits her. "And then you can help me carve it! And we can take pictures of it too! And post them up on TheSlap,! And-"

"_No_."

I'm not giving in on this one. I refuse it_. I refuse it_! She's already made me surrender twice today. But this? This pumpkin patch bullshit? Um, _not gonna happen_.

"Come on!"

I picture a visual image of myself slamming my head against the horn in my steering wheel to release the blaring sound. Maybe that would make her shut up. However instead, I stick to my word.

"Forget it, Cat! It's freezing out!"

Honestly, it's really not _that_ cold outside. We live in the heart of Los Angeles for crying out loud, but thankfully she doesn't comment on that fact as she's too set on begging. In the midst of her pleading babble I hear her say something about how we can drive to her house real quick since its closer to where we are than my house and I can borrow a sweatshirt of hers. We're two stoplights away from the ice cream place now and finally, I can't take it anymore. I tried to tune out her voice but it didn't work, just like it never does. I'm crumbling beneath her again, but not completely. I tell her that it's the ice cream place or the pumpkin patch, that she can't have both. I tell her to take her pick, and she better think fast because now we're one stoplight away from the parlor.

"Pumpkin patch!" she answers almost immediately, and I shoot her a harsh glare when she informs me with a giggle that "just remembered" she has ice cream at home anyways.

I don't say another word, I pull an illegal U-ey at the final stop light before the parking lot of the ice cream place comes into view and I find myself shredding back down the road, ignoring her frightened gasps as cars around us begin to blare their own horns at me. I drive all the way back to my house for a jacket because it is a _little bit_ chilly out, and I refuse to wear anything of hers as all of her clothing is nothing but an array of overdone bright colors and floral prints.

* * *

><p>After I run inside and grab a sweatshirt I return to my car. I even somehow managed to form the decency to grab a hoodie for <em>her<em> despite all my hidden anger and irritation at the girl. It's a red one, and it's one of the only articles of clothing I own containing some color. It matches her hair and she seems happy with it when I open the passenger side door and toss it at her face before barreling back into the driver's side with my black one. I back down the driveway again and off we go to the_ stupid_ pumpkin patch, the same one that me and Beck went to.

That's strike three of her making me cave today into doing what she wants, and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take because I know for a fact she's going to drag me back to her house afterwards and make me carve the damn thing with her, but the only person I have to blame for it is myself and I despise that I know that. I could kick her out of my car and make her walk home right now if I really wanted. But I don't. There's a lot I could've done to get rid of her already had I truly wanted too, but I didn't.

I still can't figure out why.

Just like I figured, we end up back at her house after the pumpkin patch. Even worse? She enters the house carrying nothing but a half pound bag of candy corn she got from one of the outdoor shops there and _I'm _the one that's left to carry in the fifteen pound pumpkin since her weak little muscles couldn't handle the stupid fruit that _she herself_ picked out anyways.

"Want some candy corn?" she asks me through a mouthful of the disgusting treat as I set the pumpkin down on her kitchen table. I narrow my eyes first at her face, and then at the bag of candy she possess.

"Yuck."

She shrugs and sets the bag down on the counter, unfazed by my negativity and not so polite denial. I shake my head to myself and realize then that the house is oddly silent and I come to the conclusion that no one else is home. There were no other cars parked in the driveway when I pulled in, anyways. I start to ask where everyone is out of complete curiosity, but she cuts me off before I can get a word in.

"I think the pumpkin carving kit is in my brother's closet! Be right back!" she squeals excitedly and leaves the room with a little extra skip in her step and I'm left wondering why the hell her brother would have that in his closet. I know he's a freak though, so there's no sense really in asking.

I take off my sweatshirt and drape it over a chair, waiting for her to return. When she finally does ten minutes later, I've already grown more impatient than ever before. I just want to get this over with. I think I've about had enough of Cat and her over cheerful ways today and if she asks one more thing of me I think I might explode.

"Found it!" Cat grins, holding up a little plastic box that I'm assuming contains tools for scooping out the damn pumpkin, but I don't really pay any attention to it as I'm suddenly too busy focusing on what she has clutched in her other hand.

The girl left to go find a pumpkin carving kit and came back with not only that, but a half a bag of… _mini candy canes_?

"Cat, what's up with the candy canes? You realize it's not _Christmas_, right?" I snap, narrowing my eyes at her once again.

Damn girl, one holiday at a time.

She seems to have forgotten about her candy _corn _already too.

"I found them in his closet too. It's not like they're gone_ bad_ or anything," she explains to me with a giggle. "Want one?"

I could tell her that's disgusting and deny her in a rude manner just like I did the candy corn, but all I can do is blink at her and say no. I really don't understand her sometimes. She's just so… _weird._ I for one would never ingest anything that came out of her brother's closet. And candy canes? _Really_? How much more random could the guy _get_? It makes me wonder how long they've been there, but I shake off the thought and get up to grab the kit from her hand that contains it.

Time to get this _stupid pumpkin_ carved already…

* * *

><p><em>AN: Due to length, this is split into two. Continue or review (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

"What's the first step, Jade?" Cat asks me as she unwraps a candy cane and pops the hook end into her mouth before sliding into a chair at the kitchen table. I scowl at the sight. I'm not a fan of candy or anything sweet for that matter, but the way she's eating it bothers me even more. Don't most people hold it by the hook and stick the long end in their mouth first?

"Have you never carved a pumpkin before?"

I made sure to sound snappy because it wasn't exactly meant as a real question, but that doesn't stop her from giving me a genuine answer.

"Well, I usually just watch my brother do it. But like I said everyone in my family has been so busy lately…" she trails off into some story that explains more about her brother carving pumpkins, but I can only process about half of her words because suddenly, I find my eyes lingering on her lips and the way her tongue is twirling around the hook of the candy cane that she keeps in her mouth while somehow continuing to talk and _not _sound like her mouth is stuffed, and I can't help but be slightly amazed but at the same time it still bothers me that she's eating it on the curved end first.

"_Why_ are you eating it like that!" I demand to know, interrupting her story. She shut up and appears confused, eyebrows shooting up to practically her hair line.

"Like what?" she questions dumbly, resuming her sucking actions on the peppermint candy. I roll my eyes. I don't know why this is such a huge deal, why something so small is irking me. Maybe it's because I've spent too much time with her for one day, and any little thing she does at this point is enough to make me want to rip my hair out. But for whatever the reason, I don't let it go.

"You're supposed to hold the curved end and eat the straight end first," I snap at her in annoyance, placing the kit on the table and crossing my arms. I'm still standing in front of her. She goes quiet for a moment, obviously considering my words because she still appears to be in a daze and it only makes my blood itch more.

"What do you mean?"

Does this really need a visual?

Ugh.

I grab the bag of candy canes from her hands, unwrap one and, after holding it up in front of her face by the curved end for her to see, I then shove the long end into my mouth to demonstrate. I expected to cringe at the taste; this was my first candy cane in years. Since I'm back and forth between my mom and dad's house for Christmas, tossed between them like some sort of gamble, we don't do the whole stupid tree-decoration-candy cane thing in either household. But when the white and red striped candy met my tongue, I found that it wasn't really that bad. It was_… good_, in fact. But that wasn't the point I was trying to make here.

"The long end goes in first," I tell her, ignoring that this probably sounds like some sort of sexual innuendo but Cat is too naïve and innocent to think of it like that anyways. Instead, she looks up at me in curiosity.

"I didn't know there was rules for eating candy canes," she says, and had that sentence came out of anyone else's mouth, I know it would've been meant sarcastically, but I can tell that Cat truly means it.

"Well, now you know," I say, and before I know it, I'm finishing the candy cane. She smiles and unwraps another, eating it how she's _supposed_ to this time, but she scowls after she does so.

"I don't like eating it this way," she murmurs with a pout.

This whole thing is pointless, and I know that. We're supposed to be carving a freaking pumpkin right now, but instead, I'm standing here giving a lesson on the proper way to eat a candy cane even though I just had my first one in years.

I find myself reaching inside the bag for another one, because the first one was gone too quickly. I can't believe that I actually like candy canes, but I'll keep eating them if I want to. I sit down in the chair next to her as I suck on my second one and she finishes off hers before reaching out to take the bag from my hands, but I refuse to let her, and my grip around the bag tightens.

Cat shoots me a look, and I can't suppress a laugh at how hard she tries to look intimidating but fails miserably to do so, and I take the opportunity to tease her about it, figuring that she deserves it now after everything she's forced me to go through with her today, much to my annoyance.

"If you want it, you're going to have to try harder than that," I tell her. She frowns, tossing me a more pleading look this time as tugs on the bag tighter. I can tell she's still trying so hard to look all serious as she tries to pry the bag from my hands. I'm still crunching on my candy as a wide grin spreads out over my face. My eyes meet hers, and we just kind of look at each other for a moment. She's trying to challenge me and if anyone else did that I would slap them, but with Cat… I can't help but find it… _cute_, and I can't believe I'm even thinking that, but just by how her forehead wrinkles and she gets that weird little glint in her eyes and her dimples just throw off her whole attempted-"mean" look, I realize at last that I must have a soft spot for kittens. More specifically, "_cats."_

We're both pulling on the bag with all our might now, and I'm actually a little surprised to find myself start to struggle to keep it in my grip. The plastic is slipping slowly away from my fingers, so I latch onto it tighter and tell her she needs to try harder through a teasing smile that I can't help but wear even though it goes against everything I believe in.

She's struggling too, in all kinds of ways. Struggling to keep an "intimidating" look upon her baby face, struggling not to burst into hysterics, struggling to get the bag away from me, and before I can do anything about it, she gives one hard yank, causing me to release the bag completely. My eyes widen as she flops backwards and the bag goes flying, candy canes soaring across the room and landing in a scattered mess on the floor.

"I win!" Cat exclaims breathlessly through a fit of giggles from her place on the floor where she landed flat on her back. I laugh and stand up from my own seat, kicking her toppled over chair out of the way. I'll never admit it out loud, but I'm glad she doesn't seem to be hurt. After I help her up, we make our way across the floor to where most of the candy canes landed, and I'm disappointed to see that the majority of them are in broken little pieces.

Suddenly, my eyes land on one last candy cane in pure, good, unbroken form. I lunge at it half a second before Cat does and the next thing I know, we're rolling around on the floor in a bed of broken candy canes, fighting for that last perfect one.

"You have candy corn!" I exclaim in between uncontrollable laughs and tossed limbs. This isn't me. I don't know who this person is that I seemed to have become within the last five minutes but I don't care who it is. All I know is I'm enjoying myself, and god damn it; I _want_ that freaking candy cane!

"It's _mine_!" Cat yells in between laughter of her own. We continue to struggle with each other, rolling around frantically to gain complete possession of the tiny little candy cane and she has it. She stretches it in her arm out far above her head as I finally get her pinned to the floor as if that will save it, but we both know that I'm stronger than her. I reach out to grab it, practically having to crawl up her body to get to it but at last, I grab her hand and manage to pry her fingers open and at last, it's mine and thankfully still not broken like the rest even through all our wrestling for it.

The second I grab the candy cane is the same second I'm springing off of her, I scramble to my feet and start to run across the room with it but she latches onto my legs, causing me to fall back down again. But too bad for her, I've already got it unwrapped, and too bad for her, I've already stuck the curved end into my mouth.

"Jade! No fair!" Cat exclaims when she comes to the realization that I've already started to eat it. She sits back on her legs and crosses her arms unhappily and I can't help but sit up and remove the candy from my mouth for a split second to tell her "haha!" before sticking the hooked end back into my mouth.

"I'll show you ha-ha," Cat tells me before leaning forward quickly and capturing the pointed end of the candy cane between her teeth before I have time to do anything about it. My eyes widen as I realize then how close she just got and the only thing that separates us is literally a two inch stick of peppermint. I try to bite down on my end of the candy cane to put some distance between us, but I find that my teeth are too weak. They start to chatter so much that I can barely even move them on my own and all I can do is sit there like a fucking idiot with my heart pounding. She locks her eyes on mine, and I see flecks of gold in hers that I never noticed before and never would've had I not come this close to her. She's barely gripping what is now her end of the mini candy cane lightly with her front teeth and her lips aren't even touching the candy, they're pulled back in a small smile that can almost be mistaken as _suggestive_.

What's striking me the most right now is the sudden silence that fills the once laughter-filled room, and I don't know how the fuck it happens, or who the fuck initiates it in the first place (I want so bad to say it's her but I really have no idea), but suddenly my thoughts become lost in a jumble, my eyes lost behind closed eyelids and the candy cane itself lost between the two of us as two pairs of lips crash fervently against each other seemingly at once and we're breaking the candy to pieces and swallowing it up.

I taste peppermint and candy corn and I didn't even know that combination was possible, but it tastes far better than I ever would've imagined and my body just won't allow me to pull away from it. Her tongue plunges into my mouth and that tells me that maybe she really _is _the one who initiated it because now, she's taking complete control and as hard to process as that is, I let her, despite my own typical controlling ways.

I'm almost positive she can hear the fucking bowling alley inside my heart right now because it's crashing inside my chest so hard and fast I can't contain it. She pushes me gently to the floor and crawls on top, and it pisses me off because I don't even like to let Beck take such control like that. I'm not a bottom bitch. I'm a _top _gun, but I've been giving into Cat all damn day it's like it's a habit now. But I feel like I was giving into doing everything she wanted earlier because I felt like I had to, her stupid innocent little puppy dog looks were just too much for me to resist. I would've felt like the words biggest asshole denying her, and that's saying something coming from me.

But this time, I'm not giving into her because I feel like I have to. I'm not so sure it's really because I want to either. These kisses; I'm giving into them because I _need_ to. I am physically incapable right now of pulling away; this just feels so damn good I don't have the will power to stop or even question what the hell we're doing.

Is she a lesbian? Am I? No, I'm not… I _know_ I'm not. I have a boyfriend, the same one for almost three years. So what does this make me then? _Bi_?

Cat's the first girl I've ever kissed, but holy _hell_ does It feel amazing. Her breath is hot on my face and it comes out in little pants as she pulls her head slightly back and I can feel her rubbing small circles on my stomach. When did she sneak her hand up there?

When her lips latch onto my neck it takes everything I have to not let a deep throated groan escape me. I can feel it building up inside me but I bite my lip to stop it and swallow hard, forcing it far back down to the inner depths of my body.

"Cat-" I try to speak as she ravishes my neck up and down in things that I can't even consider as kisses. No, they are much more than that. It's kissing, and sucking, and nipping and full on biting- it's every combination possible that a human is capable of doing with their lips and tongue. She stops for a brief moment before continuing her attack further up my neck, by my ear and jaw this time, after telling me to "shh."

Shh?

_Shh?_

Who the fuck does she think she is, telling _me_ to "_shh_?"

I'll fucking show _her _how to "_shh_."

I was cradling her in my legs before, but I use them now to flip us over so that I'm the dominating one on top. She lets out a low gasp at my sudden action and tries to find my neck again with her lips, but I don't allow it despite how bad my body craves it. Instead, I find the spot on her neck just beside her throat where I know how to work magnificent wonders on Beck, hoping that this will have the same effect on her.

She doesn't even bother to try to hide her groans as I put her through the same thing she just did to me and more, and I wonder if sarcastically telling her to_ shh_ would ruin the moment, so I decide not to say a word. I feel her lips lighting fire on my cheek as I continue to work on her neck and I can't resist kissing them any longer. Our faces are crushing against each other's again and it feels even better than the first time because at this point we're both so heated. She still has my sweatshirt on so I push it off of her, and things almost start to go too far and god damn it do I want it, but I need to breathe and I can tell she does too. We're both gasping for breath at this point and I feel like I just ran a mile, so after one last long kiss, I collapse beside her on the floor on top of all the crushed candy cane bits, hand gripping the still throbbing spot on my neck where I'm sure a hickey has formed.

I turn my head to her to see if she has one, and my eyes go wide at the size of it and all it does is confirm to me that I probably have one the size of a damn hockey puck as well. I have no idea how we're going to explain them, but I'm not too worried about it as it's only Saturday and I've had my fair share of hickeys from Beck, and they're typically nothing that a little bit of a wait, some makeup and a cold spoon or cube of ice can't fix.

I put my head back down and stare up at the ceiling as more questions start to form within my brain but I can't bring myself to ask any of them out loud. My thoughts get caught off when I feel the soft lips pressing against my cheek lightly, and I turn to her only when I feel like I've composed myself. I know at this point if I want any last chance at pretending I'm not apparently somewhat attracted to Cat, I should probably sprint out to my car and drive away faster than the speed of light, pretending like none of that just happened. But all I can do is look at her glossy brown eyes and her kiss-swollen lips that are formed into a smile and ask her what the hell just happened even though the both of us know_ exactly_ what just happened.

She giggles at my question as if there's some secret inside joke between us that I should already know about and I'm confused as hell but I can't help but give a small smile back to her. Despite everything, I feel like she needs to know that this doesn't mean anything for us. I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I have no idea what I just got myself into but I'm still trying to make sense of it, so I'm definitely not about to start making any suggested promises that I know I probably wouldn't and couldn't end up keeping anyways. So really, I'm being almost considerate when I say, "this doesn't change anything, Cat."

I look her deep in the eyes when I say it, because I want to make sure that she understands.

"I know," she says, but kisses me again anyways, so quickly that I can't even react to it. She gets up from the floor then and I stare up at her in shock. She sticks a hand out to help me up and I ache desperately to know what the hell is going on in her head right now but when she speaks again I realize immediately that I already have my answer.

"Come on, we have to carve the pumpkin!"

_Nothing._

Nothing is going on inside her head right now, at least nothing extreme. She's still Cat, and I realize now what I've really known all along; Cat doesn't have heavily-processed thoughts. She probably doesn't even know what it means to be straight, or lesbian, or bi. She only knows and does what makes her feel good, and maybe kissing me was just as much in the moment for her as it was for me. She doesn't expect anything from me now, and I must say that realization brings one of the biggest reliefs to me that I've ever felt in my life.

So, I smile at her again and we walk back over to the kitchen table to finally do what she dragged me here for in the first place; one of the things I gave into doing with her aside from the singing earlier, and the ice cream which didn't end up happening anyways…. Carve that stupid pumpkin.

She halts in her footsteps halfway across the kitchen floor and I almost crash into her. I glare at her as she whirls back around to face me and her hair whips me across the face by accident.

"Oh no!" she exclaims out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I left my ball at your house!"

This girl is proving to be more random by the second, but that thought almost comforts me, because look how fast we're bouncing back after ravishing each other. But still, here she goes again, back to her annoying, random ways where she says things that half the time I don't know what the hell she's talking about.

"What ball?" I ask her in thoughtful confusion, but then it strikes me before she continues on to explain. It's that stupid green ball she was tossing around at my house earlier. She forgot to bring it home with her, which means that I'm going to be met with that stupid thing when I walk into my bedroom later.

"My green stretchy one I brought over! I left it there before we left to go get ice cream!"

"That sucks," I tell her, because I really don't know what else to say.

But apparently, I don't have to say _anything,_ because she's already got her plan all figured out.

"Can we please go get it Jade?" she throws me _that look_ for what feels like the millionth time today and I'm literally on the verge of slapping the stupid out of this girl, not to mention the adorableness.

"NO!" I exclaim loudly. If I give into her_ again_ today, it will be the official ending of my sanity.

"_Pllllleeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeee_?"

And just to make things harder for me, she leans forward and kisses me, just because she thinks she has the freedom to do that now. I want to scream at her that if that's the case, she's sadly mistaken and that if she ever kisses me again without my permission or to get me to do something that she wants, I really will slap her, but once a-freaking-gain, all I can do is sigh and curse myself for letting the pouty look that she sends me after the kiss get to me like it always does.

_Damn it._

I know I shouldn't even try to talk my way out of doing anything she wants ever again. If I couldn't even truly say no to her before when her only defenses were her begging, her baby talk and her puppy dog look, I know I don't stand a chance now up against her kisses.

She wants it, _she's got it_.

Damn you, Cat.

I whirl around and stomp over to the door, yanking my keys out of my pocket.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah, that was a lot longer than I expected. It was supposed to be a oneshot, so that's why I broke it into two and that's why both "chapters" were posted at once. Please review though, I don't really feel like this is my best work but I guess we will see. Oh and Happy Halloween ! (one day early haha) Also, I guess merry super early Christmas xD hehe_

_-xHeSaidSheSaidx_


End file.
